There is available an image display device for showing a plurality of display targets, such as a photographic image captured by a user using a still camera, on a screen. Some of the image display devices may show the respective display targets on the screen, while sequentially changing the display targets shown on the screen (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). As an example method for realizing such display, there is available a method for displaying an image showing a picture inside a display area defined on a virtual plane where a plurality of display targets are arranged in a predetermined pattern. In this case, at least either one of the respective display targets and display area is scrolled along a predetermined direction, whereby the respective display targets on the screen are scrolled so that a plurality of display targets are sequentially displayed. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-186505